Recently, various types of traps been used for capturing cockroaches. However, these known traps are designed to capture the cockroaches alive without using any insecticide, so that these traps involve the troublesome problems of disposal of the captured cockroaches. The capture rate is also low because, according to such known systems, the cockroaches must force open the entrance door of the trap by their own efforts in order to enter the trap. In order to solve these problems, there has more recently been devised a trap of the type in which an adhesive is spread inside a box-like cardboard structure after the fashion of flypaper.
However, it has been found that, in the case of cockroaches, which differ from flies in many respects, it is hardly possible to obtain satisfactory results by merely applying an adhesive on the flat base, because cockroaches are far larger in size than flies, and crawl with the aid of feelers, so that if an adhesive layer is present in front of them, they quickly sense it with their feelers, and even if their feelers or forelimbs should be caught by the adhesive, they may escape due to the strength of their rear legs.
In order to overcome this problem, various attempts have been made, such as developing an adhesive with strong adhesion, thickening the layer of adhesive, or mixing an insecticide in the adhesive. Nevertheless, none of these attempts has succeeded in obtaining satisfactory results in practical applications.